


Untitled Smut Fic

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, But I don't care, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Patricia Tannis, Service Top, Service Top Maya, Smut, Spooning, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Maya was in heaven, being ridden by an angel.Just a little bit of smut, to try and break my writer's block.
Relationships: Maya/Patricia Tannis
Kudos: 25





	Untitled Smut Fic

Her back is slammed against the wall. It hurt, but Maya pays no attention to the pain. She can't, with Patricia’s hot breath against her neck. Patricia’s fingers are digging into Maya’s sides, almost hard enough to bruise, as she bites and sucks down Maya’s neck to her collar bone.

Maya moaned, and Patricia released her sides and grasped her head, pulling Maya forward into a sloppy kiss.

As Patricia pressed her tongue inside, Maya felt her pants straining as her dick pressed hard against them. Patricia seemed to notice, as she lifted her leg to press her thigh against Maya’s hard member, causing her to moan deeply into the kiss. She couldn’t help it as her body reflexively pushed back, desperate for friction. She was already close.

“I can’t… I’m gonna.. I’m gonna,” Maya desperately pleaded. Patricia wanted to make this last, so she brought her thigh down and pulled out of her kiss.

“Not yet.” Patricia said firmly. But she couldn’t hold herself back long, pulling Maya by the hand to her bed, pushing her over to lay down, and quickly climbing on top of her. She rested over Maya’s pelvis, and leaned over to gently kiss Maya, who happily accepted, sucking on Patrica’s lower lip.

Patricia began to pull up on Maya’s shirt, exposing her bra, and the two split apart for a moment to get Maya’s shirt up and over her head, thrown carelessly away.

They were impatient, and wanting more. Patricia stripped off her own top in one fluid motion, and the two awkwardly figured out removing their respective bottoms. Patricia nearly ripped off her bra to expose her pale breasts, and Maya was entranced. She had seen Patricia naked before, but she was awestruck each time. Her dick was hard, straining against her panties. Patricia slid Maya's underwear down just enough to expose her, and gave a few slow strokes.

"You ready?" Patricia asked, her tone soft and caring in contrast to the strict command earlier.

"God, yes!" Maya replied.

Patricia smirked, and used one hand to pull her soaked black panties to the side, revealing her wet pussy. She lined herself up, then slowly lowered herself into Maya, who moaned loudly as she entered Patricia.

Patricia rolled her hips, letting herself adjust to the size of Maya, before bringing herself up, and back down. She began to slowly bounce on Maya, but quickly picked up pace, the sound of skin slapping each time she took Maya all the way to her pelvis.

Maya was in heaven, being ridden by an angel. With each rise and fall, Patricia's boobs would jiggle and bounce. Patricia was looking up, her mouth agape and her eyes to the ceiling.

Maya's hands were gripping onto Patricia's thighs, her body rolling forward to press every centimetre of skin against her love.

Patricia's gaze fell to her thighs, she grabbed Maya's wrists and fell forward to pin them above her head, not stopping her relentless pace up and down.

Her eyes boring into Maya's, she released her wrist with an unspoken command that she would keep them above her head. Then Patricia used her arms to hold herself up, the change in angle hitting her just right. She crashed her lips together roughly, holding Maya's mouth as Maya moaned into her own.

“Fuck, Patty, I’m gonna cum!” Maya cried when the two broke their kiss, the sound of slick skin slapping against each other, Patricia's pace so fast now she was not even fully lifting herself up, making short strokes.

Patricia panted, then leaned down, millimetres from Maya's ear. "Inside," she commanded, her voice low and breathy. Maya cried incomprehensibly, disobeying Patricia's command as she pulled Patricia flush against her pelvis, the release spilling out of her. Maya cried out over and over, her body desperately making short erratic thrusts, until her whole body fell limp, her breath slowing as the last aftershocks rode through her body. When she finally came down from her high, Patricia was still on her, short brown hair stuck to her face with sweat.

"Did you..?" Maya asked. She had been so caught up in her own orgasm, she hadn't noticed if Patricia had finished.

"No."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Just means there's gonna have to be a second time."

Patricia lifted herself, slowly, off of Maya's tender dick. Once she was free, she stepped off of the bed and brought out two towels. She handed one back to Maya with a tender kiss on the forehead, and the two began cleaning themselves off, Patricia stripping off her panties and tossing them straight in the garbage. They weren't high quality to begin with.

They would shower later, but for now, the two fell into bed, Patricia spooning Maya and pressing kisses into the back of Maya's head. She whispered praises of "good girl" into her hair. They were both a bit mad, but they were mad for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've been having trouble with writer's block. Cause of, you know, the everything. So here's a little bit of smut for you. Definitely out of character, but I don't care enough at this point.  
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta'd by nival_kenival


End file.
